Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular awakening system.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-106854 discloses an invention relating to an automatic drive vehicle control device.
This automatic drive vehicle control device is configured such that when it has been judged that conditions for performing automatic drive are not being satisfied during automatic drive, a notification urging cancellation of automatic drive is made to a driver.
However, in a case according to the prior art described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-106854, it is configured such that when, regardless of a notification urging cancellation of automatic drive having been made to the driver, manual drive has not been switched to due to a wakefulness level of the driver being low, a vehicle is guided to a safe place by control. In other words, the prior art described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-106854 has room for improvement from the viewpoint of securing a state that the driver is able to return to manual drive when a switch from automatic drive to manual drive is made.